


Il potere delle piccole cose

by Geilie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection, Irony
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e altre piccole storie, perché non sempre le grandi dimensioni sono sinonimo di grande valore.<br/>Avvertimenti e rating generici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin - Promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 18/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare in ritardo il mio compleanno.  
> Ho creato io i pacchetti per la serata: poiché erano piuttosto sostanziosi - i fandom in lista erano nove - evito di copiare qui le caratteristiche del pacchetto per intero e mi limito a riportare i dettagli della singola storia.
> 
> _PACCHETTO CINQUE_  
>  Fandom: Lo Hobbit  
> Personaggi: Thorin (e un po’ di Bilbo)  
> Prompt: nostalgia di casa; sudore

**Promesse**  
 _227 parole - un filo di romanticismo e un tocco di dramma, perché con Thorin (e Bilbo) cos'altro ci si può aspettare? Non betata._  
   
Il peggio è passato, ha detto Baggins.  
Thorin ha visto troppe battaglie e sa che non è così, che purtroppo non  _può_  essere così, ma per un attimo sposta di nuovo lo sguardo sulla Montagna Solitaria e si concede di sperare. Solo un istante, solo una minuscola scintilla di speranza.  
Thorin ricorda i giorni duri in cui forgiava spade per uomini ed elfi, i giorni bui in cui un sudore metallico gli inumidiva la camicia e i suoi pensieri volavano costantemente a Erebor, ai suoi avi e ai suoi tesori perduti. Thorin ora ripensa a quel che Baggins ha detto, prima che scoppiasse l’inferno: sono tornato perché voi non avete una casa e voglio aiutarvi a riconquistarla.  
Si rende conto di quanto quel piccoletto, quello scassinatore che scassinatore non è, sia stato disposto a mettere in gioco per lui, per tutti loro. Una casa ce l’ha, il signor Baggins. Una casa calda, comoda, piena di cibo e piccoli tesori. Ma l’ha lasciata  _per loro_ , e ora Thorin si chiede se lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se avrebbe lasciato la sua Erebor alla prima richiesta di aiuto, e un po’ si odia perché non riesce a rispondersi.  
Perciò dà le spalle alla Montagna, incrocia lo sguardo di Bilbo e gli sorride - un sorriso piccolo ma sincero, per dire grazie e chiedere scusa e promettergli la sua Contea.


	2. Gandalf - Continuerà a piovere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 18/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare in ritardo il mio compleanno.  
> Ho creato io i pacchetti per la serata: poiché erano piuttosto sostanziosi - i fandom in lista erano nove - evito di copiare qui le caratteristiche del pacchetto per intero e mi limito a riportare i dettagli della singola storia.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO NOVE_  
>  Fandom: Lo Hobbit  
> Personaggio: Gandalf  
> Prompt: pioggia

**Continuerà a piovere**  
 _169 parole - ironica e quasi Missing Moment. Non ne sono molto soddisfatta, e anche qui si nota la mancanza di un beta, ma ormai..._  
   
Non era stato  _del tutto_  sincero quando aveva detto ai nani che modificare il tempo non rientrava nelle sue competenze. Non che potesse davvero far smettere di piovere, certo, ma un’aggiustatina all’intensità dell’acqua - ecco, questo avrebbe potuto farlo. Non sarebbe certo stata la prima volta che giocava con gli elementi senza averne un assoluto bisogno.  
La verità era che la pioggia gli piaceva, come a quel mattacchione di Radagast piacevano le bestioline del sottobosco e a Saruman piaceva passeggiare nella foresta degli Ent. Poteva capire che una compagnia di nani, abituati a vivere sotto tonnellate di roccia e a stare per ore davanti a metalli roventi, non si sentisse tanto a proprio agio in mezzo a tutta quell’acqua. E se gli starnuti che sentiva erano segno di qualcosa, neanche Bilbo era troppo soddisfatto.  
Ah, be’, perfino uno stregone può concedersi qualche piccolo egoistico piacere, di tanto in tanto.  
E con questo pensiero in testa e un mezzo sorriso sul volto, si aggiustò la sciarpa e iniziò a fischiettare.


	3. Bilbo - On the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta in occasione della Drabble Night del 25/01/13, organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Nadia](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=14622).  
> Ancora una volta i pacchetti sono stati creati da me e di nuovo, poiché erano parecchio sostanziosi, mi limito a riportare le caratteristiche della singola storia.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO ACQUA_  
>  Fandom: Lo Hobbit  
> Personaggio: Bilbo  
> Prompt: [The rocky road to Dublin - The Dubliners](http://%28http//www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3nXku80y2Y\))

**On the road**  
 _254 parole - non betata e del tutto Bilbocentrica._  
   
Il viaggio per Bilbo è una continua sorpresa.  
Prima i pony e quella brutta faccenda dei troll, poi quello stregone fuori di testa con quei suoi conigli giganteschi e dopo gli Orchi. Orchi! E quei Nani che nemmeno perdono tempo a scomporsi, come se fosse normale trovarsi in pericolo di vita di punto in bianco in mezzo al bosco.  
Gran Burrone è una sorpresa di tutt’altro tipo e l’unica nota stridente è la boria di Thorin - non che Bilbo abbia niente da ridire, per carità. Niente da ridire  _ad alta voce_ , se non altro…  
Da lì è tutto un ruzzolare e ruzzolare giù per una scarpata, dal suo punto di vista: i Giganti della Montagna, i Goblin, quella strana creatura e i suoi indovinelli - e deve ammettere di essersi perfino divertito, per quanto tragica la sua situazione fosse in quel momento. Rotola giù, sempre più giù, fino a raggiungere il punto più alto della sua collina metaforica. Come si possa raggiungere la cima di un monte dopo metri e metri di caduta libera, Bilbo davvero non lo capisce.  
Però è così, perché quando arriva l’attacco di Azog Bilbo sta cominciando a stupirsi un po’ meno. Ci sta facendo l’abitudine, evidentemente, o forse il suo lato Tuc ha infine preso il sopravvento.  
   
Sì, è il suo lato Tuc di sicuro, perché altrimenti Bilbo non saprebbe spiegarsi la mancanza  _totale_  di sorpresa per il suo stesso gesto stupido e suicida, quando accorre in aiuto di un Thorin ancora più stupido e suicida di lui.


	4. Thorin #2 - Intorno al fuoco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la doppia Drabble Night di Pasqua del 29-30/03/13. Pacchetto di [Eterea](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=132377).  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO EOLO + TARGARYEN_  
>  Fandom: Lo Hobbit  
> Personaggio: Thorin  
> Prompt: saper ridere

**Intorno al fuoco**  
 _242 parole - non betata; drammatica, ma con un pizzico di allegria._  
   
Il fuoco scoppietta gioioso e il flauto di Bofur rigurgita canzonette allegre, accompagnato dalle voci dei più giovani: c’è chi canta e chi batte le mani; Baggins tiene il tempo con un piede e cerca di imparare qualche verso in Khuzdul; perfino Gandalf, che se ne sta appollaiato come un vecchio corvo su un tronco d’albero e fuma la sua pipa, ha un luccichio divertito negli occhi e di tanto in tanto si unisce al coro.  
Thorin osserva il gruppo da una certa distanza; più le voci si alzano, più la sua bocca si piega in una smorfia di insofferenza. A un tratto i suoi nipoti scoppiano a ridere, probabilmente per l’ultimo grande strafalcione linguistico del loro scassinatore, e quella è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.  
«Fili! Kili!» abbaia all’indirizzo dei due, lanciando loro un’occhiata di fuoco.  
I giovani nani chinano il capo e riprendono a cantare, mormorando appena le parole di una canzone che parla di oro, diamanti e corteggiamenti.  
Thorin torna a scrutare il buio davanti a sé, ma presto una mano sulla spalla lo fa voltare nuovamente.  
«Anche tu dovresti concederti una risata, di tanto in tanto» suggerisce la voce pacata di Balin. «Sono ragazzi, lasciali cantare finché ne hanno ancora voglia.»  
Ma Thorin sa che ride bene chi ride ultimo: non c’è ragione di gioire, per lui, non ora.  
Riderà quando ne avrà motivo, riderà quando Erebor sarà riconquistata. Se non avrà dimenticato come si fa.


End file.
